The present utility model relates to the technical field of wine corkscrews, and in particular to an electric tinfoil-cutting device for automatic corkscrews.
A wine corkscrew is an auxiliary tool for pulling a winebottle cork out of the bottleneck of a winebottle. A common corkscrew normally comprises a main body for convenient holding by an operator and a screw connected to the main body. When held by hand and rotated, the main body drives the screw to screw into a cork, and then brings the cork out of a winebottle, thereby completing the winebottle opening. However, in actual use, the above-mentioned corkscrew has a lot of defects. For example, in order to open the winebottle, the winebottle must be positioned directly below the screw, and the screw must be located on the axis of the cork as much as possible. The winebottle is then held by the left hand with the right hand rotating and driving the screw into the cork, and the cock cannot be pulled out until the cork rotates relative to the bottleneck. As a result, the winebottle opening process is time-consuming and laborious, and the corkscrew is very inconvenient to use.
In order to overcome the defects existing in the above-mentioned manual corkscrew, automatic corkscrews have emerged which can automatically open the winebottles, and therefore are convenient to use.
However, for a conventional automatic corkscrew, in the process of opening a winebottle, it tends to use a tinfoil cutter to cut the tinfoil on the bottleneck; moreover, conventional tinfoil cutters are all operated manually, so that the process is time-consuming and laborious.